In the manufacture of electronic devices, there may be performed a plasma process in which a processing target object is processed by plasma generated in a processing chamber of a plasma processing apparatus. A general plasma processing apparatus includes a mounting table provided within a processing chamber, and the mounting table has a base and an electrostatic chuck provided on the base. The electrostatic chuck has an electrode to which a DC power supply is connected. Further, the base is connected to a high frequency power supply. In such a plasma processing apparatus, a resistance filter configured to protect the DC power supply from a high frequency power is provided between the DC power supply and the electrode of the electrostatic chuck.
In the plasma processing apparatus, an abnormal discharge may be generated between the processing target object and the base as a result of an increase of a potential difference between the processing target object and the base. To suppress the abnormal discharge, the potential difference between the processing target object and the base needs to be reduced. A plasma processing apparatus capable of reducing a potential difference between a processing target object and a base is described in, for example, Patent Document 1. The plasma processing apparatus depicted in Patent Document 1 applies a DC voltage to the base according to a surface potential of the processing target object by referring to table data indicating a relationship between a power of a high frequency power applied to the base and the surface potential of the processing target object.    Patent Document 1: International Publication No. 03/009363
In a plasma process using the plasma processing apparatus, however, a high frequency power applied to the base tends to be more increasing. If such a large high frequency power is applied to the base, a heat from the resistance filter may be increased to a non-negligible level.
Thus, it is required to protect the DC power supply from the high frequency power without the resistance filter.